Royal Scribe
The Royal Scribe was a nameless court scribe in the court of Daventry, and the writer of the Quest for the Crown: From the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I (aka Part 1), part of the Chronicles of Daventry.KQC2E, xv Background He was the court scribe to King Edward the Benevolent, and likely was for many years. The scribe sat in his accustomed corner of the court where he witnessed both the beginning and the ending of Graham's journey. The king came to him the night of the king's death to give him the rest of the tale; asking him (and those under him) to set down the events brought the former knight to the golden throne. He wrote it during the inaugural week of the King's reign, a week long celebration following King Graham's victory and coronation.KQC3E, He was a stuffy old court chronicler.KQC3E, 237 He or others under him, apparently also wrote or helped write the document telling of Edward's fall, and how he relinquished Daventry's Three Great Treasures; Merlin's Mirror, Shield of Achille and the Chest of Gold (see King's Quest manual).KQC2E, pg 11 He was apparently the head scribe and court chronicler of Castle Daventry, and had others such as Bryanne Eridiphal under him. He was still a scribe when Alexander married Cassima. Personality and traits The nameless court scribe seemingly has a habit of talking about himself in the majestic plural 'we', or he has had assistance in writing his chronicle, but most likely he is simply speaking out for the people of Daventry whom he represents. He does stick to singular form at times however, referring to himself as "My" and "I" once or twice. Notes Through the wee hours of the night, the royal scribe's pen scratches out a chronicle. People can read her words, but are foretold that a mere touch on text of a different hue will transport them to another domain.The Royal Scribe The Royal Scribe in reference may actually be Bryanne Eridiphal (aka Lorelei Shannon). Behind the scenes There are at least several royal scribes in Daventry, one such is however as we can see , a female Scribe and 's account of Daventry (but she took her position much later and appears to be young maiden, and also enamored of Alexander). Even Derek Karlavaegen has been commissioned to scribe for the Royal Family at times (though he is not a citizen of that fair land, though he apparently was at one time). He is not Derek Karlavaegen however as we can see from Derek & Alexander's account of KQ6 (in which the stuffy court chronicler is mentioned, pointing out he must still be alive at the time of KQ6). Techinically he's only nameless as his name was not mentioned to Peter Spear in any records he received. But he certainly must have had a name. One possibility is he might be the scholar Rokaill who has probably been in service to the kingdom for a very long time. The term Royal Scribe is a term used by the document the The Royal Scribe which is a nod to the Daventry's court scribe. However in this case it refers to a female scribe possibly Roberta or Lorelei, or whoever wrote the article. He may have helped other scribes write the prologues to KQ1 (and perhaps even KQ2), although he has a disagreement with at least some of the claims made in the KQ1 prologue. Also both are are written in different perspectives. References Category:Characters (TKQC) Category:Scribes Category:Humans Category:Chroniclers Category:Writers Category:Reoccuring Characters Category:Castle staff